


Whiskey Neat

by queque



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, F/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queque/pseuds/queque
Summary: Kylo’s not an overt drinker. Likes beers with friends and goes for something stronger when the mood is right. He can handle his liquor too, being the burly six foot plus man that he was.Rey was decidedly not a drinker. Most dances with alcohol led to nights clinging porcelain and wishing her control would show its cowardly face. She found fun in the more herbal variety and the difference suited them.*aka Kylo gets a little tipsy and a little jealous*





	Whiskey Neat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of any kind I’ve written so be gentle on a newbie! I can’t write smut yet I’m sorry lollll

Kylo’s not an overt drinker. Likes beers with friends and goes for something stronger when the mood is right. He can handle his liquor too, being the burly six foot plus man that he was.

Rey was decidedly not a drinker. Most dances with alcohol led to nights clinging porcelain and wishing her control would show its cowardly face. She found fun in the more herbal variety and the difference suited them.

She quickly realized how each night would turn out based on what poison he chose to drown it away with. Beers with the guys ended with a hungry, sleepy, weary eyed manchild ready to be fed and tucked in. Clear liquor made him handsy in a way his normally composed self would never dare to be. PDA wasn’t something he enjoyed but that particular drink of choice seemed to make him forget that. Brown liquor, the rarest option, led to something entirely different. But decidedly _delicious_.

She discovered the outcome of the brown liquid after a tense evening out together. They’d been a couple for longer than both can remember. Childhood crushes turned to teenage fumblings turned to young love. A love that grew so strongly they found themselves here: in their late 20s, living in a different city, playing house for the first time and loving the excitement. For Rey, it was only ever him. No other boy or man could spark even a remote interest in her because her mind would always land squarely back on Kylo. Ok it was only ever him, and one other, Poe.

He was her closest friend from the orphanage she had grown up in and she had harbored feelings for him since she first knew what feelings like that meant. It was never acted on. Just strange awkward flirting and glances shared a little too long. She was teased mercilessly by her foster family but she denied avidly. There was nothing between them and there never would be.

Except that that weird unspoken thing between them never went away and so they continued to awkwardly ignore it.

Cut to tonight and the tense drive home from the party where Poe had made an appearance. She kept glancing over at Kylo while he drove, hoping to fully discern his mood but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the road. She wanted to pry and put it all out there between them but something felt different tonight. He wasn’t one to get lost in his thoughts, that position usually belonged to her, but right now he was contemplative. So she swallowed her tongue and joined him in ignoring the elephant in the car and watched the streetlights pass by.

She tried to make small talk as they walked to their apartment from the car but he made no attempt at conversation. She was starting to feel panicky. They tended to get in little spats whenever it concerned Poe but she was quick to dispel his worries. Yes, those feelings were there but they were archaic, fossilized in her heart from a little girl that didn’t know what was truly waiting for her. It’s next to impossible to forget your first love but since the first moment she met Kylo she never looked back. Why focus on the small possibility of reciprocated feelings when there was someone willing right in front of her? Someone who she spent an unhealthy amount of time thinking and fantasizing about. So she moved on from Poe and never regretted it.

Unfortunately that didnt mean Poe moved on from her and the weird childish flirting never ceased. The real problem was that Poe had had a little too much to drink tonight and seemed to forget about Kylo’s watchful eyes.  
So here she was, in a silent standoff with her big broody boyfriend and trying to think of any way she can turn this awkward night around.

He unlocked the door and she stood quietly by his side while she waited. He smelled so good tonight, and looked even better with his black jeans and maroon sweater. So big and warm and inviting. But as much as she wanted to just drag him to their bedroom and make him understand that he was the one who drove her wild, she knew that wouldn’t help. So she let him take the lead and watched as he quietly made his way to their minibar pulling out a bottle of brown liquor. Whiskey? _Since when did he ever drink and whiskey_?, she thought to herself. He poured himself a small serving and threw the whole thing back in one gulp before moving on to fill it once more. He capped the bottle and finally turned to face her.

_Oh god. Now what?_

He went to open his mouth but she cut him off with a quick “I’m sorry” and he closed it again. He took a small sip of the dark liquor while staring right at her over the rim of the glass. Was she going crazy or are those eyes dark and burning? He just stood there, taking slow sips and watching her, not saying a word. She was getting antsy and awkward, shuffling on her feet and pulling aimlessly at her dress waiting for him to say something,  _anything._

“He’s pretty daring I have to admit.” The low timber of his voice carried over to her in their quiet apartment and she looked up at him quickly.

“Daring?” she asked breathlessly. Did it suddenly jump 20 degrees in here or was she about to spontaneously combust? The look in his eyes alone was setting her skin on fire and yet he seemed so cool and composed. The fucker.

“He knows who you belong to but that doesn’t seem to stop him.” he finally responded and then finished off the remainder of the drink. He turned and poured another and when he looked back to her there was something behind those eyes that sent heat to her cheeks.  _What is he planning??_

She went to speak, to deny, but he cut her off with a stern look. Taking another healthy swig he started to slowly move toward her.

“Maybe he likes seeing me look like a fool in front of everyone. Watching him drool all over what’s mine as if it wouldn’t bother me. Wouldn’t...boil my fucking blood to see it.”

His words had a heat shes never felt from him before and she gulped. She tried to speak but the words caught in her throat and all she could do was watch helplessly as Kylo stalked towards her.

“He’s lucky I’m not an aggressive guy, otherwise you’d be bandaging my fists right about now” he practically growled at her as he took another healthy sip of his drink. Was it the whiskey making him so possessive? If so, she might need to try and make that his new drink of choice.

“He was drunk...I’m sure he didn’t mean it...” it was a lame attempt at an excuse and she knew it. She wasn’t trying to defend him but it definitely made her life easier when the two men could relatively get along.

“He knew _exactly_ what he was doing.” He bit out angrily. He gulped down the remainder of his drink and without her even realizing, had her backed up against the kitchen island. He placed the empty glass on the counter next to her and placed both hands on either side, caging her in. He towered over her tiny five foot frame and his big size was something she always loved about him. She gulped again for an entirely different reason and just stared transfixed at this beautiful, jealous, delicious man in front of her.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Since I can’t teach him a lesson in what belongs to me, maybe I’ll have to teach you?” His voice was wicked in every sense of the word and _ok yes she was definitely filling that whole fucking minibar with whiskey after this._

She just squeaked up at him and nodded slowly. A slow, sinful smile crept across his face and before she could properly react he had her over his shoulder and was briskly walking to their room.

“I had half a mind to bend you over the counter to remind you but I think we can have more fun in here.” she heard him say to her from her upside down position behind him. Another pitiful squeak escaped her and she never felt more helpless and more turned on by this man for as long as she’s known him.

“No words from that smart mouth of yours sweetheart? What a shame...I thought I’d have more of a fight from you” He quickly swatted her ass and she yelped from behind him. Next thing she knew she was on her back on their plush bed staring up into his burning eyes. _Oh fuck, this is the hottest shit I’ve ever seen._ She was lost in him, in his gaze and his fire. He just stared at her, as if deciding where to start.

“He has no idea how you scream for me. How you beg me.” He spoke lowly, heated with desire and simmering anger, “he thinks just because he’s known you longer that he gets a piece. But I don’t fucking share, Rey”.

She’s transfixed, floating in this fever dream of sorts as Kylo starts skating his fingers under the hem of her dress. Barely touching but scorching her all the same.

“He...he could never...never make me feel what you do” she whispered to him. Pleading for more with her eyes but he won’t take pity on her. Not tonight. Not with the liquid courage flowing through him making him an unstoppable force.

He chuckles softly, “oh trust me baby, I know he couldn’t. No one could because this,” He whispers as his hands gently cup her under her dress, “is fucking mine. And it always has been.”

She whimpers. Whimpers like a stupid little girl but she can’t find it in her to care. “Yes...all yours...” she whispers back to him and feels herself flush again at the cat like grin filling his face. He’s always been a gentle lover, more caring than demanding, but this side of him was something to behold. He was angry and passionate and aggressive and she knew she shouldn’t be this turned on by it but god damn she was only a woman and _look at him!_

He leaned over her with his hands on either side of her head and just stared. He stared for so long she wanted to turn away but she found she couldn’t. The look in his eyes was as intoxicating as the liquor he was drinking and suddenly she felt just as inebriated. Drunk off the pure lust and possession rolling off him in waves. She lifted her hand to run her fingers through his thick black hair but he grabbed it before she could. He kissed the soft skin on the inside of her wrist and then grazed his teeth over it.

“The worst part is that I can’t really blame him” he mused while placing little kisses down her arm, “you’re like a drug. So beautiful, and light, and fucking irresistible.” He was growling into her skin and she didn’t know whether she was going to faint or combust from his heated words.

“How could I blame him for wanting a taste of something so fucking delicious” his lips sent vibrations against her shoulder and collar bone now, making her give shallow quick breaths. One hand came down to her neck to trace the outline of her dress while the other released her arm to hold both hands over her head.

“Do you think he thought of pealing this dress off you? Of seeing what you’re hiding underneath?” His heated teasing was driving her insane and all she could utter in response was another pitiful whimper. He chuckled again and leaned back to look her over once more. Suddenly he stood up, releasing his hold on her and took a step backwards. She lifted her head and cocked it to the side questioning him.

He just smirked and replied, “Stand up. Take that dress off slowly and let me see what’s mine.” Her eyes bulged a little but she was quick to obey. Stumbling off the bed and standing awkwardly in front of him, she took a deep steadying breath and looked up to his eyes.

“You’ll have to catch me first” she barely whispers before she makes a run for the door. He laughs genuinely, then lunges and grabs her easily as she starts squirming to try and get free. He’s chuckling in her hair with his arms wrapped around her like steel girders holding her in place.

“There’s the fight I was looking for. I know that little freak inside you wants to come out and play.” the enjoyment in his voice was infuriating. Physically, she never stood a chance against him and he knew it. It wasn’t something he usually used against her though, more afraid of accidentally hurting her or scaring her. Little did he know it did the exact opposite. Her blood was running hotter than she’s ever felt and so she gave up her struggle, ready to let her perfect man take whatever he wants from her.

“Just shut up and take me already!” she spit back at him, admittedly with no real venom behind her words. He gave a dark chuckle and ran his lips along her neck and shoulder.

“All in good time, sweetheart, all in good time” he murmured low in her ear and spun her around to look at her face. She was flushed with pupils blown wide and clinging to his sweater now. He lifted the bottom hem of her dress up and over until it was discarded on their bedroom floor. What he found underneath was enough to make him want another strong glass of his whiskey.

The most sinful little bralette he’s ever seen with shear and straps and tiny roses covering her nipples. And on the bottom? Absolutely nothing, the fucking tease. His eyebrows shoot up and the look he gives her has her clenching her thighs in response.

“Nothing? You let that little worm follow you around all night, hoping for a chance at that cunt and you were wearing _nothing_ underneath??” He was incredulous but more turned out than he has been all night. His strong and sexy girl, turning the tables on him just when he thought he really had her. Her smirk was all the answer he needed and he dove for her. Grabbing her face and kissing her with all the anger and jealousy and passion that’s been bubbling inside since he saw that dumb fuckers face at the party.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he growled at her before claiming her mouth again, “and I’m gonna make sure everyone in the whole fucking city knows it”

She squealed and jumped into his arms fully now, ready to give herself over and stop this heated back and forth. She liked the teasing but if he kept it up she was truly going to cave in on herself like a dying star and she would hate herself forever if she missed out on the fuck of her lifetime.

“I want you to make me come like only you know how” she whispered in his ear, taking it between her teeth and tugging.

He growled and took her to the bed, throwing her down and then shedding his clothes in record time. He crawled up the bed to join her and kissed her senseless again, leaving her gasping and clinging to him for more. More of _everything_.

“I hope you aren’t tired sweetheart cause I’ve got lots of late night activities planned for you and that peachy little ass of yours” she could feel the smirk on her skin as he said those words to her and she gave him one of her own before tugging him back up to her and kissing him deeply.

“Bring it on baby” she challenged and then it was all a daze after that. Just limbs and hands and screams of pleasure as he showed her over and over again how much he knows her body. How much he _adores_  her small tits and round ass and perfect curves. The sounds of moaning and thrusting and various curses filled the room for the remainder of the night. And into the morning. When they finally disentangled from each other she went to the kitchen and found his whiskey glass on the counter from the night before. She made a mental note to pick up a brand new bottle while out at the stores today and smiled to herself.


End file.
